Rick finds love
by DarylDixonKicksAss
Summary: Rick and Michonne, this is all about them for people who ship them. Or if you just want to give it a read go ahead
1. Chapter 1

**I ship Rick and Michonne you could say, and i heard rumors of them together so i wrote this.**  
**(Rick)**

* * *

I sat alone thinking of all the things, and people I have loosed. I need to move on and I really cant, its hard. This prison air felt cool to my boiling blood. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else dying. I held the gun in the warmth of my hand,  
"Its been really quiet lately." Michonne said, walking towards me.

"Yeah too quiet." She sat down down next to me on the floor, and looked me in the eyes. I loved her big brown, lovely eyes. You could basically say we were having eye sex, weird right? I grasped a hold of her hand and stood up dragging her behind me. She didn't question what I was doing, but she followed along anyways. Everyone else looked concerned on what I was doing but nobody asked or said a single thing.

I led her to the outside area and then she began asking questions,  
"Rick, where are we going?" She asked.  
"Just follow me," I never looked back while answering, she pulled her hand away from mine, but continued her loyalty to me and followed along. I showed her to and empty small room about the size of an average bedroom. Little light shown through the tiny window.  
"Whats this place?" Michonne asked in ah.  
"I come here to get away from things, you know?" she nodded and never said anything after that. I slowly closed the door, leaving a short loud, booming echo. I don't know how that managed.  
"So why did you drag me here?" She asked with a smile upon her face.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"Why? Why me?"  
"You're an easy person to talk to, that and i like you."  
She looked to the ground with rosy red cheeks.  
I kept my distance away from her. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable if she didn't like me like I like her.  
"You're beautiful," I said taking a step closer.  
"You're outstanding, bad ass." Another step, to a laughing beautiful woman.  
"You're very smart." I continued on with the compliments till I was right in front of her. I placed my index finger to her chin, lifting it up to make her look into my eyes. I brought my lips closer, and closer to hers a little hesitant. I placed my hands to her waist. Once our lips touched electricity went through out my entire body. She pressed them harder against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. It felt amazing, I fell for her. I pushed her against the wall, feeling sensations I have never experienced before. I reached for her belt buckle with trembling fingers. She then unbuckled mine pretty fast. I picked her up, her thighs around my waist, grasping on for dear life. I walked to the middle of the room, lips still tight against hers. I slowly lied her down. She slid her hands under my shirt to slide it off, and I didn't hesitate one moment to help her take it off. I slipped off her pants, while she did mine. I softly pressed my body against hers. She dug her face into my shoulder making it quiet. I placed tiny kisses upon her neck, leading onto her lips. I was happy I was with her, and alone with her. I am thankful for her. When I was with her everything in the world just seems to disappear.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, if you want more Rick and Michonne please tell me, and please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**More Richonne, lol. Anyways sorry it took me a while to get this posted, my computer decided to be stupid and delete my documents so. Well its now ready so give it a read and continue on telling me your thoughts.**

* * *

_**(rick)**_  
I lied alone in a cell, supposed to be sleeping but I cant stop thinking about what Michonne and I did a week ago. Her perfect image was stuck in my head. I finally drank the bowl of soup that was left for me. The cold taste of canned chicken noodle soup was amazing against my taste buds. I heard the group talking about going on a run to the town down the road. A few minuets later Daryl, Carl, and Michonne left the prison. I was alone for a while and it was awesome. I eventually fell asleep having a horrible dream. I was dreaming, back when I found Carl and Lori at that camp. I remember how scared he was, and he was so little. But when he was running to me, he was shot. He just fell to the ground and all I see is red! Red everywhere!

I burst my eyes wide open, scared to fall back asleep.  
"Dad, are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you were having a bad dream."

"I was, but you're alive so its okay." I sat up to get a better look at my son.

"What was it about?" Carl asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry about it."

"So dad, whats going on between you and Michonne?" He smirked.

"What do you mean, Carl?"

"Dad, don't act dumb, somethings going on. You guys cant get your eyes of each other, always sitting next to each other, Laughing at each others jokes. Its obvious."

"Maybe we are just good friends, ever thought of that?"

"Dad, c'mon."

"Fine, I like her."

"Did you get laid?"

"CARL! How do you know about that stuff?"

"Health class, Merle, and mom banged you and Shane only five feet away from me." I laughed at his response.

"Don't talk about Shane."

"Sorry,"  
Michonne walked up behind Carl before he left, he gave a quick glance to her then back to me, then exited.

"What was that about?" Asked Michonne.

"Nothing, hes a weird child."

"So Rick, how are you."

"I'm doing fine, how about yourself?"

"I was not so good, till I started talking to you." I smiled.  
I patted the spot next to me, offering her to sit down. She slowly walked over to the bed. When she sat down we began talking again.

"Michonne, I'm glad I had you stay." I said.

"That was 3 months ago Rick."

"Yeah I know, but I guess I'm not so worried now that the Governor is killed."

"Yeah, we can live in peace for a while, till the prison collapses."

I rested my hand on her knee, she looked at me as her reaction. I rushed to kiss her, again feeling amazing. I let go, not wanting to, but needing to.

"I need to get some rest." I said.  
I lied down, bringing my legs up. Michonne never left, in fact she lied down next to me. Wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I need some rest to." She whispered to me. I flipped over to face her, kissed her nose then closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

**This is chapter two, i hope you enjoyed it. I would appreciate reviews, I love hearing what you all have to say. I will most likely write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N more Richonne! I love hearing what you guys have been saying (only 4 people lol) I will start replying to your reviews Well here is chapter 3**_

_**(Rick)**_

I heard a heart beating right next to my ear. I fluttered my eyes open and Michonne lied next to me, still sound asleep.

"Good morning love." her voice was so soothing.

"Its morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"I'm glad to wake up to you."

"Oh stop it Rick." she leaned up on one elbow.

"I'm gonna need you to move." She smirked.  
I sat up giving her an access way. She kissed my cheek before getting off the bed, and leaving the cell. I walked out of the cell shortly after. I finally got some rest that was 100% needed.

"Hey dad, how did you sleep?"

"Well a whole day it seems."

"Yeah, that's actually how long you slept."

"Damn, so how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, being like you."

"How?"

"Got laid, by Beth."

"Carl!" I whispered half yelled.

"Don't talk like that."

"Why? Its the end of the world! Who cares?"

"Fine! Go ahead!"

"You mean I can have it with Beth?"

"God no Carl!"

"Well then!" Carl stomped off.

"Where is everyone, Michonne?"

"Outside, and some of the others left."

"We have alone time."

"Ooooo,"  
Michonne walked to me pressing her lips against mine. I rested my hand on her sharp, cheek bone.

"Um dad!"  
I yanked away,

"Yeah son?"

"So you can do it and I cant?"

_**A/N gotta love Carl! Anyways keep on reviewing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: Took me awhile to finally get around to writing this but I tried putting a lot of humor into it with Carl and his love for Beth!**

* * *

_**(Carl)**_

I admired Beth from a far. Her beautiful hair, glistening eyes, wonderful singing voice. I strutted towards her, my shoulders back and head held high.  
"Hey gorgeous." I said trying way to hard to sound like a studly man.

"Um hey Carl." She chuckled. I yawned so I could wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Carl, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to grab you heart."

"Umm okay."  
I tried to plant a kiss on her cheek but she pushed me away.

"Carl, you're a bit to young."

I looked to the ground looking and feeling side.  
Now I know what heart break feels like.

* * *

_**(Rick)**_

Michonne and I stood on watch, she caught me staring at her from time to time.

"So is what we have...um.. special?" I asked.

"I don't know," I pressed my lips against hers.

She let go,

"I heard your son wants to bang Beth."  
"Yeah, Its that age when that starts happening."

* * *

_**(Carl)**_

"Im sorry Carl but you're to young."

"Kiss me to prove it."  
She planted a little, soft kiss to my lips. My life was complete.

* * *

**A/N:: Sorry its really really short but I just wanted to get it over with. Tell me what you thought.**


End file.
